


必然现实

by BrokenMesa



Series: 古代人短篇集 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Future WoL, M/M, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Time Travel, Time Traveler WoL, 公式光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa
Summary: 原作：最终幻想14cp：公式光/爱梅特赛尔克世界观：穿越时空的光，碰到了过去的爱梅特。时间旅行的设定来自于《信条》，最近对这个电影非常上头。警告：流水账，虽然篇幅略长，但其实是一个个小脑洞瞎拼的，前后毫无逻辑关系可言……5.3剧透！5.3剧透！5.3剧透！
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 古代人短篇集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727950
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章，是整个脑洞的开端，基本上当时写的就是个很简短的段子。全是设定。

光之战士的超越之力可以超越时间。

当然这只是那些学者们的夸大之辞。

但对折时间还是可以的。

为什么是对折，不是跳跃。人人都想让事情简单点，可世上的事往往没这么简单。

他是光之战士，不是时间魔法随便用宛若坐电梯一般的亚历山大，作为魔法能力只能勉强应付治疗的人，要让他频繁使用时间魔法，的确有点强人所难，毕竟这是活了一万两千年的大魔法师都未能完全掌握魔法类型，这次任务他需要收集的道具多达一百多个，遍布五年来的每个时间点，而其中一次跳跃要耗费的MP就够他用一辈子。

但是对折就简单得多，拂晓最新的成员猫在水晶塔里捣鼓了一个月，耗费了他自己的血、光之战士的以太加上水晶塔地下室抬出来的了两块大水晶，搞出了两面神奇的镜子，这两面镜子据说磨坏了伊修加德机工坊四台打磨机。当你走进其中一面镜子，你就被逆转了，另一面镜子就会有另一个你从镜子里面后退着出来，没错，这个傻兮兮后退着走路的家伙就是那个已经被逆转的你。

是的，这听上去挺绕。

光之战士一开始测试时真的被吓了一跳。

我是谁？

我在哪？

对面那个家伙是我的过去？

我走向的是不是未来？

比这些更让人困扰的是逆转后所看到的世界。虽然重力没有反向，但是其他的一切都和以往的经验相反，人倒着走，鸟倒着飞，雨从地面升起，回到天空，火山灰从四面八方涌向火山口，太阳从西边升起，从东边落下，一切都和常识相反。令人头晕目眩。

最可怕的是，这是他接受过的时间最长的委托。

比以前所有委托的时间加起来都要长。

“我以为我们的‘第一世界之旅‘已经够长了。没想到还有比这个更长的。”桑科瑞德在他从逆向测试房间里出来时，递给了他一杯水。“等你回到这个时间，怎么算来着，你至少应该比现在老十岁？我都该叫你前辈了！”

他接过水，对桑科瑞德道了谢。拂晓的伙伴们都一脸关切。

“这次最远到了多久之前？三天？一周？”阿莉塞好奇地问道。

他的头还是很痛，索性直接把手腕上的对照表摘了下来。

于里昂热接过了这个他自己精心设计的道具，发出了惊呼：“令人惊讶！你竟然逆行了两个月！”

这块手表有上下两个表盘，上表盘被称为标准表，体现的是体感时间，而下方的表盘则是世界表。当他戴着对照表穿越镜子，被镜子逆转，标准表依然向前运转，而世界表则跟随世界一起逆向运行。当回到穿越开始的时间，通过上下表时间差则能计算任务真正进行了多久。

“我想已经可以开始了，我是说真正的任务。”他抚着额头说道。

“你确定吗？这个任务一旦开始就没有回头路。虽然你进步显著，但我还是建议你再多练习一下。”雅修特拉手上的魔杖轻轻敲了敲地面，他立刻感觉到头痛缓解了不少。比起第一次那样逆行两分钟呕吐三小时，现在的副作用已经小了很多。

“我们离世界末日只有不到20个星时。”

“别急，哥们，对执行任务的你来说还有整整十年。”桑科瑞德拍了拍他的肩。

红发的猫魅青年点点头，“你应该是最不用着急的人。当你觉得时间不够用，只要回到水晶塔，穿过这镜子，时间就会被’延长‘。”

他沉默片刻，总觉得这里面有什么不对劲。

“可是这面镜子不是刚刚打造的吗？他回到过去怎么能穿过未来才出现的镜子呢？”阿莉塞露出了一个迷惑的表情。

猫魅青年颇为得意地说：“这里是水晶塔，塔内的物质本来就是能跨越所有时空，当这两面镜子打造出来的那一刻，便在所有时空存在。”他敲了敲逆向镜，甚至连尾巴也摇了起来。

阿莉塞看起来依然一脸茫然。

“可是这镜子之前并不存在啊……”

可露儿笑了起来。“别想了，反正我们都无法穿过那个镜子，等待大英雄凯旋就好了。对于我们来说也不过一眨眼的工夫。”

在他准备踏上这独属于他自己的漫长旅途前，作为时间旅行的常客，古·拉哈·提亚给了他“多睡觉”这一个建议。

“没什么不好的，其实你可以在隔壁找个房间呆五年，在感觉快要长霉的时候出来透个气，晒晒太阳，时间会过得很快。只要千万别尝试去找你自己，没人知道你碰见过去的自己会发生什么。”

严格来说，其实他已经碰见过类似的情况，只不过阿尔伯特是另一个世界的自己而已。

“说不定会改变历史？”他眨了眨眼睛。

“改变历史是因为存在平行世界，可你跨越的并不是平行世界，你只是在其中一个世界的时间线上前后运动。如果强行与过去的自己接触，更有可能的情况是会毁灭这个时间线，也就是这个世界。”于里昂热拖着下巴，若有所思。

雅修特拉耸了耸肩，“也许没这么遭，已发生的必然发生。既然我们都还站在这里，那我们的大英雄至少在过去没有毁灭星球，不是吗？”

“这是不是也说明而且我们的任务也一定成功了？”阿莉塞也原本皱起来的眉头也舒展开来。

“已发生的必然发生……”一直没有吭声的阿尔菲诺重复了一遍雅修特拉的话。银发的少年向他投来了注视。

已发生的必然发生。

已死亡的必然死亡。

他冲着少年回以一个微笑。

他说，“相信我，不到道具出现的时间点，我一定在隔壁乖乖睡觉。”

迈向镜子时，另一个镜子，正好有个人影的后背从镜子里出现。

他冲朋友们摆摆手。

十年后见。

※※※


	2. Chapter 2

【光初代】必然现实2

在原初世界的水晶塔里保持逆时状态呆了一个月后，他回到了第一世界。

当他走出水晶塔的大门，他才发现水晶都此刻还只是围绕着水晶塔的人类聚落，既没有宏伟的广场，也没有精美的玻璃穹顶，只有破烂的帐篷和栅栏而已，永不落幕的白昼提醒着他，第一世界此时已经历光之泛滥，整个世界生灵涂炭，滑向崩溃边缘。

这次他身负的漫长任务一共需要收集142个道具，其中，有16个在第一世界，而第一世界的时间和原初时间流速并不完全相同。这的确相当麻烦。本来，逆时旅行就已经是十分危险而复杂的魔法，而他在此之外还必须对第一世界和原初世界的时间进行反复校准，光是计算都令人头疼不已。

不过，不得不说，这也带来了一些便利，毕竟最近一百年，第一世界的时间流速比原初世界要快的多，也就是说，他只需要在原初世界的逆行时间中喝杯水，吃点食物，然后进入水晶塔那个镜子房，把时间调正，再进行穿越，如此一来，原初世界可能才过了几分钟，第一世界就已经回溯两三周，反之亦然。

这事情听起来就十分复杂，他也是在十几次失败的穿越之后才总结出了规律。

以至于到后来他也不愿再去计算详细的时间差，估顺个大概的时间，也基本上顺利地找到了第一世界的15个道具。

除了最后一个。

这个道具出现的时间点在光之泛滥之后大约十五年的时间。根据水晶都图书馆留下的知名地理百科全书《海洋志》所记载的内容来看，最后一次发现这个道具是在珂露西亚岛海岸边的小村庄内。书中配的插图非常抽象，几乎看不出是什么东西，而文字中描述它是一种散发着蓝色光芒的水晶。

听起来似乎还挺明确，但实际上寻找过程困难重重。

毕竟这里几乎所有的水晶都符合这个描述。

好吧，也不是所有的，可至少十之八九都有所谓的蓝色光芒。

他乘着阿马罗，来到珂露西亚岛，岸边破败的小渔村并没有多少人，他在村口坐了大半个钟头，才看见一个扛着渔网的年轻人，看起来像是刚刚打鱼回来。

他向他询问村里年纪最大的老人是谁——长期冒险的经验告诉他，年纪最大的老年人见多识广，多问问说不定能有新发现。

谁知这次并不像他想象的顺利。

“老人？”

扛着渔网的年轻人身着一件脏兮兮的白麻衣，头戴灰色头巾，脚踩一双破草鞋，当听见这个问题的时候，他的脚步并没有停下来，只是用一种充满了戒备和敌意的眼神瞪了他一眼。

“我就是。我在这里出生。”

他又打量了一番这个年轻人，他看起来只有二十多岁，比自己都年轻。

仿佛是猜到了他心中的疑惑，这位年轻的村民解释道：

“这里没有人大于三十岁。”

“其他人呢？”

“死了，当时这个村子的成年人几乎全部死了，活着的也变成了食罪灵。这里没有‘老人’。”

他知道年轻人口中指的是‘光之泛滥’。

找到线索的希望又变得渺茫了起来。

但是他还是不死心，又从包里摸出了那张图，在年轻人眼前展开。

年轻人终于停下了脚步，他歪着脑袋，看了半天，最后依然摇了摇头。

“水晶倒是见过很多，但没见过有这种装饰的。看上去像是‘泛滥’以前的东西。”

他把图纸叠起来收好，并且准备给年轻人一些金币——为线索掏钱是作为冒险者的优良品德。

结果，这个年轻人却摆摆手，没有收下他的金币。

“有吃的吗？金币只会被强盗抢走，只有面包才能填饱肚子。”

他从包里摸出了一块黑面包，这东西对于第一世界的居民来说相当稀罕，一块就需要近千金币，根本不是眼前这个年轻人能负担得起的食物。然而对于可以往返物产丰富的原初世界的家伙来说，并不算稀罕。

他看着年轻人盯着面包睁大双眼喜出望外的样子，心里却并没有高兴起来。

※※※

他挑了沙滩上的石板坐下，翻来覆去看着手里的图纸。

此时已经是晚上6点，隔着发光的云层，可以看到被云层盖住的太阳其实已经临近海面。

任务永远都是最后一个道具最难找。

永远都是。

他内心腹诽着。

也许他应该去找人来帮忙。

这个时间点。

在这个世界。

愿意帮忙的人……

第一个想到的人自然是水晶公，他无疑是最好的人选。然而，在逆时旅行前，古拉哈提亚三令五申，反复强调了时间旅行的禁令：

一、绝对不能和过去的自己接触，包括幽灵状态的阿尔博特。

没人知道会不会引起时间错位，产生新的平行世界——因为在目前这个英雄的记忆里可没有曾经碰见过未来自己的记忆。

二、绝对不能和过去的水晶公接触。

接触发明时间逆行的人也容易引起时间折叠，导致时间悖论，摧毁整个计划。

“总之，如果你不想永远被困在时间牢笼里，最好不要去寻找那些认识你的人，或者可能认识你的人。”古拉哈提亚一脸严肃，凝视着他，目光里满是意味深长。

他抓了抓后脑勺，看着黑风海平静的海面，内心却只觉得焦躁难安。

该死的，他再次神经质一般的看了看手腕上的对照表，一个小时内，他已经看了二十多次，仿佛能从表上看出花一般。

对照表显示距离他踏上这个任务开始的那个时间点，已经过去了半年。任务进度比预期慢了不少，他在这半年里大多数时间都是在水晶塔里猫着等待，然后在反复穿梭、折返中浪费时间。

也许他应该回到比这个时间点更晚一些的时间点，去找找那本《海洋志》的作者，至少那本书著成的时间点距离现在也就十三年。他可以返回原初世界，等一天再回到这里，反反复复来来回回，就像之前他做过的那样，只是时间点的确定更加模糊，难以确定，浪费的时间可能会更长。

好在，他现在最不缺的就是时间，慢慢接近线索也总比一无所获强那么点。

“看来还是只能用老方法了。”他喃喃自语。

他向身旁唯一的伙伴喂了几片野菜叶，摸了摸她的下巴，这只年迈的阿马罗眨了眨眼睛，垂下头，蹭了蹭他的肩膀，发出了几声愉快的哼哼。

这只阿马罗是租来的。也许是托了阿尔博特的福，在市场上他一眼就相中了她，结果证明他的直觉——或者说是阿尔博特的直觉——相当准确，这只阿马罗就如同他的陆行鸟一样忠诚可靠。

如果不是因为只有他能活着完成逆时旅行，他真的很想带着他曾经并肩作战的陆行鸟参与这次漫长而奇妙的冒险。

可是他不能。

就好像他也没法带着这只阿马罗去原初世界一样。

这场旅行只能由他独自一人完成。

没有人能一同分享。

鸟也不能。

他摸着阿马罗的下巴，盘算着阿马罗的平均寿命——下一次回到第一世界时，她还活着吗？

※※※

“异世界的大英雄，你在烦恼些什么？”

一个声音在身后响起，打断了他的沉思。

这声音熟悉、亲切，令人怀念。

他认识这个声音。

见鬼。

这人认识他。

哦，他当然认识自己。

他怎么会不认识自己？

古拉哈提亚的警告在他脑海中闪现，可是很显然他已经被对方认出来了。

这是他在这次任务中第一次和“熟人”直接打照面。

他搞砸了吗？

会发生什么？

时空会扭曲？

新的平行世界诞生了？

他垂下脑袋，检查自己的身体，似乎并没有什么异常情况。没有透明度变高，也没有缺胳膊少腿。

这是不是说明这场相遇并没有影响曾经发生过的事情？

已发生的必然发生……

他脑海中再次响起了雅修特拉说过的这句话。

可他依然没敢回头。

“你……你认识我？”试图让自己的声音听上去镇静一些。

“那当然，你可是人见人爱的艾欧泽亚的守护者。”那家伙在“守护者”这个词上加重了嘲讽的语气。“可是，据我所知，你现在应该正在前往黄金港的船上，而不是在这荒无人烟的第一世界。”

“所以你一直在监视我？”该死，他几乎抑制不住回头的冲动。

“我是无影，佐迪亚克的信徒。”他听见背后的脚步声越来越近，压迫感越来越强，如果不是因为他是未来人，也许此刻他已经举起了武器。

“监视‘海德林的使徒’是分内工作。”他甚至不用回头都知道说话的家伙在提到“海德林”这个名字时，眉头一定比平时更紧了。

“知己知彼？”

“当然。”

“所以，你不仅在第一世界培养大坏蛋，建造海底幻影都市，甚至还在监视另一个世界的敌人？”他努力让自己的微笑不要从说话的声音里就流露出来，“说实话，爱梅特赛尔克，你就没想过去偷偷懒，别那么认真吗？”

身后的家伙显然停下了脚步，那是戒备与警惕的表现，原先空气里弥漫着的压迫力此时具象化，变成了黑紫色的以太，凝聚成了一把尖锐的刀，抵在他的颈动脉上。

他咽了咽口水。

发现连表示投降的手都无法举起，对方已经锁住了他的所有行动。

内心发出一声无声的惊呼。也许他不该得意到忘记爱梅特赛尔克此时是一个强大的原生种无影。

“你到底是谁？”

对方的声音已经不再是正常的人类声音，压迫感现在强烈到令人窒息。

他沉吟片刻，答道：“我只是个旅行者。”

终于他还是转过身。

无影爱梅特赛尔克看起来和他印象中的那个没什么不同，用青年索鲁斯皇帝的身体，穿着那身标志性华丽长袍，和珂露西亚岛的居民装扮格格不入，额前那屡白发被海风轻轻拨动着，琥珀色的眼睛迎着太阳，在红色面纹的衬托下，显得更加凌厉。

爱梅特赛尔克眯起了双眼，无言地凝视着他。

“旅行？”无影扬起了眉毛，听不出是嘲笑还是意外，不过，幸运的是，他收起了面纹，抵着动脉的致命武器也消失了。

“是的。说实话我不太确定我是不是应该自我介绍。”他几乎是苦笑了起来。“我甚至不知道该怎么解释这件事……确实有点复杂——”

无影打断了他毫无逻辑的自说自话，陈述道：

“你来自未来。”

尽管他的尾音上扬，可是表情却已经是下定结论，直白而精准。

他点头，问道：“你……你是怎么猜到的？”

“你的灵魂，颜色比现在的那个要浓厚，更……‘完整’。而你看起来也没那么蠢，排除了种种不切实际的可能，只剩下——你那个表情什么意思？”

“我只是……我只是有点惊讶，有点开心。”

“开心什——”无影话还没有说完，视野就被耀眼而温暖的灵魂所占据。

他紧紧拥抱着曾经的敌人和友人，对方似乎被这个举动吓到了，一动不动，只能感受到脉搏越来越快，他贴着加雷马人有些发烫的面颊，在耳边轻声问候道：

“好久不见，哈迪斯。”

※※※

旅行者怎么也没想到，爱梅特赛尔克在听到他呼唤他的真名时反应会这么剧烈。上一秒他还在颇为得意地感受着怀里忽然僵硬的身体，下一秒他就听见一声响指，怀里的家伙就消失了，而他周围也不再是珂露西亚岛岸边的风光，取而代之的是金碧辉煌的大厅，华丽的巨型吊灯悬挂在极高的穹顶上，巨大的窗户外面是看不到边的楼群，在墨绿色的夜幕之中灯火辉煌——

亚玛乌罗提。

“所以你果然来过这个地方。”

他顺着这个有些距离的声音望过去，爱梅特赛尔克此刻坐在一个和他体型不太相符的高台上，一只手撑着下巴，居高临下地看着他，观察着他的一举一动。由于逆着光又隔得远，他看不清无影此刻的表情。

在好奇心的驱使下，他环顾四周，四下张望，当他看见巨大的床头柜和台灯时，他才意识到这个大厅并不是“大厅”，爱梅特赛尔克此刻坐着的高台其实是一张和他的身体比例并不相符的床。

这是一间卧室。

一间古代人的卧室。

“我的确到过亚玛乌罗提，但我没到过这个房间。”他指了指自己的脚下，眼睛却依然在四处张望着。在过去——不，在未来，他只到访过这座幻影都市里的公共建筑区，比如阿尼德罗学院、创造管理局、议事堂之类的，但从未进入过如此有私人气息的地方。虽然整体上和他印象中的亚玛乌罗提建筑风格大差不差，但是不太一样的是，墙壁上挂着风格各异、大小不同的挂画，置物架上摆满了各种各样的叫不出名字的摆件，还有几个看起来是相框的东西，只是离得太远，他看不清相框里面的照片。

他的视线回到那个坐在床沿的家伙。

“你的卧室？”

对方没有直接回答，而是抛出了另一个问题：

“你怎么会知道那个名字？”

果然是这个问题。

他不打算深入这个话题，碰到爱梅特赛尔克已经违反了古拉哈提亚的《时间旅行者守则》，对于这次任务来说，回答这个问题无疑就和引爆炸弹没有区别，他不希望再让这个任务出现更多变数。

“哪个名字？”他试图尝试装傻蒙混过去。

“你知道我说的是哪个名字。”他的意图在无影的注视下无所遁形。

“哦，‘哈迪斯’？好吧，其实是希斯拉德告诉我的。”

“真的吗？”

“是真的。”

“不，你在撒谎。”

“我没有。”

“你在撒谎。”无影重复道。

看来他是无法瞒过去了。

他摊了摊手，坦白道：

“我不能告诉你细节，哈迪斯。你知道得越少越好。”真见鬼，他真不该一时得意逞口舌之快说出那个真名。

“你还是没有回答问题。”对方显然对这个回答不甚满意，下一秒，坐在高台上的身影出现在了他的眼前，向他靠近。

“是不是我自己告诉你的？”

“我真的不能告诉你。”

“我死之前告诉你的，是吗？”

“拜托，我们能不能换个话题——”

“哦，我明白了。”忽然，对方换了一个恍然大悟的语气。“计划失败。在最后，你杀了我。是吗？”

他不敢回答，也无需回答。

爱梅特赛尔克的问句其实与陈述无异。

虽然不知道到底是从哪里开始泄露了天机，爱梅特赛尔克显然已经把细节串在了一起，推理出了真相——真不愧是活了一万两千年的最古魔导师，轻而易举就看穿了他。

在一片死寂中，他们对视了很久。

爱梅特赛尔克就这样站在那里注视着他，琥珀色的眼睛里看不出任何情绪。

然而他自己背后却直冒冷汗。

他知道了。

这意味着什么？

他还会去做那些他记忆中的事情吗？

对于过去的人来说，无知是最好的保护。对未来一无所知才是最安全的选择。

他咽了咽唾沫。

现在他真的在担心是不是自己一不小心毁灭了世界。

这时，他的脑袋仿佛被人敲击了一般，剧烈头疼突然袭来，耳鸣也开始炸响。起初他以为是因为过度思考和焦虑导致的结果，但是很快他双腿就支撑不住自己的身体。

一个久远的词汇在他脑子里浮现——逆时反应。

通常，这种反应只会出现在刚刚接触逆时旅行的初学者身上。

他自己已经完全记不起上次遭遇症状的时候了。他甚至以为他再也不可能碰到。

说真的。看在十二神的份上。

在这个时间？在这个地方？一定是在开玩笑吧。

他会昏迷多久？一天？两天？

在视野堕入黑暗前，他只看见了爱梅特赛尔克的靴子。

谢天谢地，至少这次不是一个人。

他竟然感到有点莫名安心。


	3. Chapter 3

他醒来的时候，第一反应是抬起胳膊看对照表。这几乎都快成了一种“职业习惯”。胳膊有些轻微得不听使唤，仿佛这肌肉很久没动过似的。

很好，对照表上面显示时间过去了两天，整整四十六星时，他已经不记得之前睡这么长时间是什么时候的事情了，或者说他甚至不记得上次睡觉是什么时候的事情。

虽然表面上时间很充裕，但是他总是在赶路，往返于不同的世界，不同的时间。这次任务需要收集的道具实在是太多，也许是时候承认自己需要休息。

可是，他怎么也不会想到休息的地方会是在亚玛乌罗提。

他转动了头部环顾四周，他依然在那个古代人卧室，只是这次躺在了那个巨大的床上。他的铠甲和已经叠好放在了一旁，身上只穿着黑色高领紧身衣。

床头柜上放着一排小小的瓶瓶罐罐，看起来像是药品一类的东西。还放着一盘……葡萄。

整个视野仿佛隔着淡紫色的玻璃，他观察了好一会才知道其实是因为自己被笼罩在一个小小的结界里。

他正准备伸手去摸摸那结界，便被一个声音打断了。

“别碰，会很疼。”似乎在掩饰什么一般，发声的那人补充道：“虽然我知道你英勇无畏。”

爱梅特赛尔克，亦或者说是哈迪斯，此刻正坐在床的另一边。好吧，如果这张床的比例正常，这场面本来应该是挺暧昧的，然而，这个床见鬼的有十米宽。此刻，八米以外的无影正在看一本砖头一般厚的书——是旅行者绝对不会喜欢的那种，笨重，又晦涩难懂。

“呃……谢谢你？”他道了声谢，尝试坐起来，可是当他的头离开枕头，头痛与困倦又把他按回枕头上。

爱梅特赛尔克静静地翻了一页，他没有用魔法，而是用手指去翻，他没有从书中抬起头，面无表情淡淡解释：“你的以太还没恢复正常，我建议你还是再躺一会。鉴于我并没有趁你昏迷杀你，也没有拿去做未来人实验，你还是可以对我保持信任。”

他几乎是不假思索地说道，“我信任你。”

“别过度自信。”

“我从不。”

仿佛在回避那份自信似的，爱梅特赛尔克偏过头，喃喃问道：

“对于那些遥远的过去，你知道了多少？”

爱梅特赛尔克和他印象里通常是回答问题的那一方，如今却反了过来。这场面的确有点滑稽。

“我还躺着呢。”他发出了注定没什么作用的抗议。

“你能说话。”

“好吧。”他克服了头痛，向爱梅特赛尔克的方向翻身，把胳膊枕在头部下方，这能让他提起一点精神，避免被困倦和头痛淹没。“你想先听哪一段？”

他缓缓讲述了他得知的历史，从亚玛乌罗提的末日到佐迪亚克的诞生，从维涅斯的计划到海德林的猛击。他没说很多细节，只是简单阐述了概要。不过对于他的听众来说，这也足够了。

他的听众一语不发，以至于他不确定他的听众听进去了多少。一直等到他说完，爱梅特赛尔克才从那本书里抬头，若无其事地问道：

“你对这些有什么看法？”

“看法？”旅行者有些困惑，“我不知道。我只想说谢谢未来的你告诉了我。”

原本在翻书的手僵在半空。

“我现在可以继续睡觉了吗……”他打了个哈欠，闭上眼睛，侧躺着说了这么久，他的胳膊有点麻，所以他还是恢复仰卧。

※※※

再度醒来的时候，又过去了二十个星时。

周围那一圈淡紫色的结界已经无影无踪，逆时反应带来的头痛也完全消失，但是腰和背又因为长期卧床而酸痛不已。他花了半分钟活动四肢，找回肌肉的力量和知觉，以一个略显狼狈的姿势，艰难从床上爬起来。

爱梅特赛尔克仍然在看书，他换了一本，依然是一本大部头，但不是之前看到的那一本。只是这次他是半躺在落地窗前的扶手长椅上，背靠着椅子的扶手，天鹅绒质感的软垫看上去十分舒服。

他听见了床上那家伙的动静，侧目投来一个注视。

“早上好，大英雄。”

他看了看爱梅特赛尔克身后的落地窗，窗外是笼罩在永恒夜幕下的幻影都市。他坐在高高的床沿，挥了挥手说：

“早上好，哈迪斯。”

无影听见这个称呼时，眯起了眼睛，他皱眉道：“别这么称呼我。你只是知道这个名字，但是你并不理解。”

“你不喜欢？”他眨了眨眼睛。

他语塞片刻，过了一会，他摆了摆手，放弃道：“算了，随你的便。”

他笑道：“我倒是挺喜欢这个名字。”接着又环顾四周，“还有你的房间。”

“这不是我的房间，”对方有些诧异，“这房间属于……属于一个朋友。”

“一个朋友？你是说阿泽姆？”

听到这个名字，对方又是一愣：“等等，我连这个都告诉你了？”

他脑子里闪过创造管理局局长的笑声以及古拉哈提亚的警告。

好吧，他又一不小心透露了未来的事情。

他挠着后脑勺说：“严格来说，大概应该算是希斯拉德告诉我的。”

无影摇头道：“不可能，你看到的只是我创造的幻影。”

“不论如何，你创造的幻影希斯拉德给了我这个。我所知道的都来源于此。”他从口袋里摸出了那枚小小的金色水晶，放在手心里，迎着房间里巨大的吊灯，水晶上象征太阳的花纹清晰可见。

他能听见对方在看见水晶时深吸一口气。下一秒水晶就不见了，哈迪斯突然出现在他身边，肩并肩坐着，他用食指和拇指捻起了水晶，放在眼前仔细看了看，灯光透过黄色的水晶映射进他琥珀色的眼瞳里。

“是你制作的吧？”

“没错。”观察水晶的家伙漫不经心地点头答道，脸又开始泛红，“找回能力的感觉怎么样？”

“非常棒。甚至还救了我一命。”

“你确定只有‘一’命？”他饶有兴致的侧过头看着水晶现在的主人，然后小心翼翼地把水晶放回他的手心。

这回轮到他有些不好意思，于是他低下头，把水晶收了起来。

然而身旁的家伙又补充道：

“下次记得别想那么大声，看在真理的份上，你的召唤实在是太吵。”

“什么？”什么召唤？他眨了眨眼睛。

对方抬了抬眉毛：“在珂露西亚岛，你不知道去哪里找道具，那时候你发动了你的能力。”

他盯着眼前坐着比他高一点的无影的眼睛，那琥珀色的眼睛让他回到了那个笼罩着同样色彩的记忆里，洋溢着海风、困惑、和焦虑。可他不记得自己有发动什么召唤术。

“看来你还没学会完全控制它。”哈迪斯摸着下巴，评价道。

“这个能力还可以控制？”

“当然。”

“你能教我一些捷径吗？”他有些急切。对于时间旅行者来说，这个能力实在是太实用了，不知道能节省多少无意义的搜寻。

只可惜，哈迪斯摇了摇头。

“我‘教’不了你。这本来是阿泽姆与生俱来的力量。除了他自己，没人能‘教’。”

他有些失落。

“所以他生来会用？不需要练习？这有点不公平。”

“他的确练习过。”

“怎么练？”他感觉自己的耳朵都竖了起来：“你见过？”

哈迪斯看着他的眼睛，仿佛在透过他看另一个人。

他低声道：“并不是很难——闭上眼睛……倾听，感受，然后思考。”

他差点被自己的唾沫给呛死。“你……咳咳……你在开玩笑吗？”

“我协助过他的练习，他就是这么说的。”

“你确定？”

“非常确定。”

“咳咳……听起来不是很难。”

“方法不难，难点在于距离和精度。似乎得自己花功夫体会。”他摊了摊手，然后又恢复成环抱双臂的姿势。

“所以，哈迪斯。”他决定还是说出请求：“你能帮我练习吗？”

回答他的是一阵令人有些尴尬的沉默。

哈迪斯抿着嘴，皱着眉，视线盯得他心里发毛。

好吧，或许他有些得意，过于得寸进尺。

毕竟这个时代的哈迪斯还是无影爱梅特赛尔克，是他的敌人，完全没有必要帮助一个从未来回到过去的光之战士。

就在他后悔问了这个问题的时候，他的肚子非常响亮地发出了饥饿的抗议声。

显然自己对于这场对话过于投入，甚至忘记了自己已经三天没有进食。

看着他通红的脸，哈迪斯似笑非笑做出一个准备打响指的手势：“先吃早饭，未来的大英雄，别把自己饿死在过去。”

※※※

他们在房间另一头的茶几上享用哈迪斯用魔法变出来的早餐——如果那能称得上是“早餐”的话。

不愧是当过加雷马帝国皇帝的人，显然明白一顿丰盛到极致的早餐应该是什么样子，他几乎顾不上到底有多少盘子，品种多到连这张大得出奇的茶几都快装不下，以至于让他有种莫名负罪感。

他记忆中能让他敞开了吃饭的机会并不多，通常他的饮食都是在路上解决，他会注意按时进食，但是对于吃什么，他并不是太讲究，或者说他没空讲究。

踏上逆时旅行之后，就更顾不上吃了。逆时状态对食欲的打击几乎是摧毁性的，最严重的时候他甚至能失去所有味觉，所有的食物尝起来都和吃纸没什么区别。

大概这次在正向时间中休息了很久，他的食欲也恢复到了正常水平。

他再一次体会到了许久未尝试的狼吞虎咽是什么滋味。

坐在对面的无影则“矜持”很多，他全程没怎么吃东西，可对于饥饿的旅行者进食的方式，似乎颇有微词。

他竖着眉毛说：“你现在吃的那个草莓布丁，最好配你手边的红茶。而那个沙拉，你应该挤点柠檬汁……”

他喝了一口哈迪斯推荐的红茶。不得不说，这个建议真是棒呆了，草莓布丁的甜腻被微苦的红茶中和之后，给舌尖带来一丝细腻而温柔的口感。

他甚至开始怀疑哈迪斯这么些年是不是就靠研究食物来消磨时间。

最后，他忍不住问道：“你不吃吗？”

“我不需要进食。”

“可你吃了葡萄，还喝了葡萄酒。”他放下一直在忙着切鸡扒的手，用沾到了一点油的左手指了指哈迪斯面前盛了几粒葡萄籽的餐盘，又指了指旁边还剩个底的高脚杯。

“你喜欢葡萄？”

“一时兴起。”

哈迪斯摆了摆手，面前的餐盘还有酒杯全都消失了。

他没来由地认为哈迪斯的行为就像被发现秘密爱好的孩子。

※※※

餐后，他们开始了练习。

但是很快，他就觉得有点不对劲。

“一定要脱衣服吗？”

他坐在床上，从头顶扯下身上的紧身高领衫。紧绷的布料罩住脑袋的时候，他皱了皱眉，这衣服穿了好几天，味道确实有点大。他丢到一边，然后去解开腰带和裤子。

大家都是男性，这没什么。

他试图打消脑子里奇奇怪怪的顾虑。

“只是换件衣服。”一件长袍被丢到他写满了怀疑的脸上，挡住了他的视线。“保持放松。”

是的，就是黑色的连帽长袍。与窗外那些在路上走来走去的幻影一样，只是小了很多号。

这长袍宽大舒适，内衬的布料质感无比贴服顺滑。

他套上长袍，从衣领部位探出脑袋。这才发现哈迪斯此刻也换上了一模一样的衣服，甚至连索鲁斯原本的头发都全部变成了银白色，在昏黄的灯光下发出温暖的光。

“不用戴面具？”他用手在眼前晃了晃，问道。

“没有必要。”

“为了‘保持放松’？”

变成了银发的人没有说话，他的视线一直锁定在旅行者的脸上。

过了一会，哈迪斯淡淡说道：“他练习的时候从来没戴过。”

虽然哈迪斯尽最大努力还原了当年练习的情景，但是过程并不顺利。第一个预热练习就让他无所适从。

“她动了吗？”他睁开了一只眼睛，扭过头去看那个鱼缸。

“没有。”哈迪斯靠着鱼缸边缘，摊了摊手。

那只红色的凸眼金鱼依然在鱼缸里悠然自得地游着，甚至还向他摇了摇漂亮的尾巴。

“倾听，感受，最后才是思考。”哈迪斯提醒道，“你思考太多。”

“可是我要听什么？那是金鱼！压根不会说话！还只有七秒钟的记忆。”他哭笑不得地抱怨道。

“所有的生物都会说话，只是方式不同。你得‘用心’听。”哈迪斯指了指他胸口的位置。“至于‘记忆’，我不觉得你有资格嘲笑她，大英雄。”

好吧。

他感觉到提到“记忆”这个词的哈迪斯心情不太对，他自觉理亏，盘腿坐回床上。五次深呼吸之后，他再度合上眼睛。

三分钟后，他满头大汗，倒在床上，看着天花板上的吊灯。而金鱼依然还在刚才的鱼缸里，这三分钟里，一点变化都没有出现。

“这太难了！”他感慨着：“你确定他当时真是从金鱼开始的吗？”

“是的，我很确定。”

“没有用任何小道具？”

“没有。”

“也许我和他不一样。看，我到现在也没意外召唤过金鱼，在这之前，我甚至都不知道这能力还能用来召唤金鱼！”

话音刚落，哈迪斯也望着金鱼陷入沉思。

“也许可以直接从‘人’开始？”

哈迪斯抬起视线，他露出一个“我知道你脑瓜里在想啥”的表情。

他很不客气地回敬对方一个“我知道你一定会答应”的傻笑。

※※※

这个提议效果立竿见影。

当他闭上眼睛，在脑海中第一次无声喊出“哈迪斯”的时候，他就听见了清晰无比的回应。他们的以太立刻被一条看不见的丝线连在一起，温暖而惬意的触感沿着这根丝线直达灵魂深处。他感觉自己听到了海浪拍打沙滩的声音，听到你来我往的辩论，甚至能听到隐隐约约咆哮声，他吸一口气都能闻到哈迪斯身上残留的葡萄酒香。

他甚至能感觉到哈迪斯的体温，隔着丝滑的布料，传到自己的皮肤上。哈迪斯的躯体温度比他自己凉一点。非常舒服。

嗯？

等等。

体温？

为什么会感到体温？

他睁开眼睛。

只见哈迪斯那双琥珀色的眼睛正有些懊恼地瞪着自己，距离如此之近，以至于他感觉自己能数清楚那些银白色的睫毛。

更要命的是，哈迪斯此刻跪在他盘坐着的双腿上，膝盖直接抵着他的小腹。

而他记得片刻之前，哈迪斯还坐在房间另一边的天鹅绒椅子上。

“成功了？”

可是哈迪斯依然没有作声，只是维持着这个姿势，似乎喝醉了酒一般，凝视着他。

仿佛在凝视另一个世界……

他骤然意识到哈迪斯在做什么。

他们之间的以太联结还未中断，在如此近的距离下，这意味着他们能感受到彼此的过去，对哈迪斯而言，也就是未来。

他猛地推开了哈迪斯，试图中断连接，这引发了一阵剧烈的头疼，和逆时反应的眩晕不同，这头疼仿佛大脑要爆炸一般。

他扶着头，怒火很快盖住了眩晕。

他看到了多少？

他看到那场决战了吗？

他会改变未来吗？

无数个问题如同汗水一般，一下子全冒了出来。

被推开的哈迪斯也扶着额头，他的视线不再迷离，恢复了他第一次见到爱梅特赛尔克时那种冷淡而嘲讽的模样。

“你故意这么干的？”他顿时起身，一把抓起哈迪斯宽松的上襟，几乎是怼着他的脸低吼道：“为了看到未来？”

白发的无影别开了脸：“我警告过你。别过度自信。”

“你看到了多少？”

“全部。”哈迪斯勾起嘴角，冷声道：“对于我来说你记忆的容量和那金鱼没有区别。”

他的拳头直接抡到了哈迪斯的左脸上，疼痛同时从拳头和灵魂深处传来。他这才意识到他们的以太连接还未中断——也就是此时此刻，哈迪斯依然在窥视他的记忆。

“从我脑袋里滚出去！”他从牙缝里挤出这句嘶吼。

“哈！谁愿意和一只金鱼绑在一起？你的能力在失控，能让它停下来的只有你自己，你要做的就是放轻松，去感受，去——”

哈迪斯冰冷的话语越来越弱，逐渐听不见。

这是他的错？

是他不小心透露一切？

是他致未来陷入危机？

他搞砸了任务？

腿仿佛麻痹了一般，他放开了哈迪斯，瘫坐在床上，抱着脑袋，无助与焦虑再度裹挟了理智。

悲伤、痛苦、愤怒、后悔，种种情绪灵魂深处蔓延开来。

他从未遭遇过如此强烈而令人窒息的负面情绪。

太奇怪了。

他不应该这么绝望。

他从未这么难过。

似乎有人在叫他，可是那声音几乎就要淹没在自己震耳欲聋的喘息里。

“听我……你——出来——”

什么？

什么出来？

他的视野还是一片模糊，听觉也几乎作废了，只能感觉自己的腿无法行动。

很快，他连自己的呼吸声也听不到了——

他以为自己窒息了。

过了好一会，才发现是有人堵住了他的嘴。

一个吻。

一个微凉的吻。


	4. Chapter 4

由于自己身体异常灼热，显得落在唇上的吻温度偏低。

一双同样发凉的手攀上他汗涔涔的脸，微微用力，加深了这个吻。

他这才意识到，是哈迪斯，是哈迪斯正坐在他的大腿上吻他。

黑暗的思绪终于不再侵入，他松开捂着头部的手，尝试伸出舌头回吻。

顿时，那如无底深渊一般的负面情绪像海潮一般褪去了。

他不敢停下，继续加深着这个吻。他把双手放在哈迪斯的腰上，隔着长袍的布料，他感受到里面的身体触电一般颤动了一下。

一丝愉悦沿着那以太链接传来。

他的手轻轻一捏，那愉悦似乎更明显了。

感官麻痹的症状也渐渐缓解，思维也开始逐渐找回运转的节奏。

以太链接还没有消失，但已经不再令人痛苦难耐。

他这才反应过来，刚刚那令人窒息的思绪并不属于他自己，而是哈迪斯。

“是你。”他中断了这个绵长的吻，睁开了眼睛，对上那琥珀色的眼睛，“刚才是你……”

哈迪斯此刻脸上也透着若隐若现的红肿——好吧，他意识到这是自己刚才那一下似乎没注意控制力度。

“抱歉。我刚刚有些失去控制。”他希望道歉还算来得及。“你的脸，还好吗？”

可哈迪斯瞪着他，未置一词，视线在他的身上游走了一会，他放下了扶着他双颊的手，解释道：“你陷入了目标的思维，如果出不来你可能会死在里面。”

“所以你用……这个方法来封锁自己的思维？吻？”他眨了眨眼睛，向自己的下身瞟了一眼，很好，那里已经树起了帐篷，他真的很久没和人接吻了，这可有点尴尬，他在内心小小的角落里祈祷哈迪斯没有注意到。

“还真是让人大开眼界。你在哪里学会的？”

哈迪斯依然没有回答问题。

见哈迪斯不吭声，他这才想到哈迪斯提过的那个练习，还有偷偷制作的水晶，希斯拉德意味深长的笑声，以及之前提到那个人时的种种不自然的表现。

“你——和阿泽姆是……”

“恋人。”终于，哈迪斯承认道，他的脸上看不出表情。“我们是恋人。”

“哦。”他发出一个恍然大悟的单音节。

虽然他之前无数次猜想过——种种细节都在透露这个可能性——但是真正听到哈迪斯用如此平静的语气承认事实又是另一回事了。毕竟，前世和无影是恋人这种事情，不是那么容易被快速接受。

此刻，他只觉得有一肚子问题想问：

你们后来怎么会分开？他为什么离开了委员会？是他抛弃了你？他和海德林什么关系？你们经历了什么？

太多的问题就像翻云雾海的莫古力一样一个接一个地冒了出来，他原本就不善言辞，此刻更是无从问起。只能张着嘴，却发不出声音。

这时，大腿上的重量消失了，哈迪斯已经跪在床上，准备起身离开。

看样子，“接吻疗法”已经结束。

可旅行者在这时做出了一个连他自己都没料到的动作——他收紧了放在无影腰上的双手，轻轻一收。对方显然也没想到这一出，被这么一抱，不仅直接坐回他的腿上，整个上半身因失去平衡而倒在他的胸腹上。这个姿势让他的下身和哈迪斯的小腹紧紧相贴。而那兴致勃勃的玩意也隔着薄薄的衣服，直接戳到了哈迪斯。

他听见对方在他的颈侧深深吸了一口气。

他摒住呼吸，意料之中的嘲讽并没有到来。

“你想做什么？”

他听见哈迪斯用一种平静到有点诡异的语气问道，声音还有些沙哑，听起来很痒。

他感觉自己的喉结上下动了动，两人身体接触的部分传来了一阵阵酥麻。这刺激他的大脑产生了一些不应该产生的画面。

“我……不确定……”

他发誓这个答案发自肺腑——他真的不知道自己从哪里冒出了这份敢于骚扰无影的勇气。他只知道在刚才那个瞬间，他不希望哈迪斯就那样离开自己。

哈迪斯借着胳膊撑起身体，他半阖着的眼瞳逐渐露出了玩味，嘴角微微一扬：“大英雄想继续玩这个‘恋爱扮演游戏’？”

“游戏”这个词刺痛了他，他皱起眉头，试图否认：“不，我没有——”

“你的以太可不是这么说的。”

哦，那该死的以太链接还没有中断。

哈迪斯脸上的笑意扩大了，刻意发出一声恍然大悟的惊呼，接着凑到他的下巴旁，压低声音，一字一句，恨不得让每一个字都爬过他的胡茬，沿着下颌钻入他的耳朵。“你想上我。”

哈迪斯故意在动词上加重了语气。

顿时，一股热流冲上他的脑袋，当然还有他的下半身。他相信自己的脸此刻一定烫得就像伊芙利特的屁股。

“我们……我们待在同一间卧室，甚至还分享同一张床，你甚至还吻我……”

“哦——这是我的错？”他不敢去看哈迪斯的表情，但他能感觉到哈迪斯正偏着头看他，用那双让所有秘密都无处可藏的琥珀色眼睛。

“不，不，我没怪你，哈迪斯，这也不是‘错’，我只是——唔——”

又一个吻打断他没说完的辩解。

这一次热烈得多，无影捧着他的后脑勺，舌头直接撬开了他的牙，在他的口腔里来回梭巡。

以太链接仿佛打开阀门一般，欲望倾斜而出，冲击着他灵魂里原本最宁静的那片沙滩。

他索性也决定放下心中的困惑和迷茫，他一手环着哈迪斯的腰，另一只手轻抚着背。他也用吻回应着哈迪斯的恳求——没错。

就是现在。

他要上他。

这念头大概是顺着以太链接传给了哈迪斯，他吻着吻着笑出了声，以至于这个吻不得不暂停。

哈迪斯笑起来的模样令人沉迷，不是嘲讽也不是无奈，就是这样真心的笑容，眉头也不再紧蹙。他就这样像个傻子似的盯着看了好一会。

“你总是这么多废话。”哈迪斯微红着脸，摇着头评价道。他的白发汗涔涔地贴着额头，双手不安分地摸向他的下半身，隔着长袍仿佛恶作剧一般抓了一把。在他因这一动作倒抽一口气的时候，哈迪斯趁机探入他长袍的下摆，剥下了他的长袍，丢到一边，然后是他自己的。

过了很久之后，他回想起这一场面才意识到哈迪斯其实不用亲自动手，完全可以打个响指。

当他们赤裸相对，他才发现哈迪斯也半硬着。

“选个姿势？”哈迪斯问道。

“有什么推荐？”

他发誓这是他问过最无赖的问题，没有之一。

※※※

这场性爱来得毫无防备。

究其原因，也许是他自己太久没释放过性欲。

就如古拉哈提亚说的那样，这是一场漫长而孤独的旅行。在逆行时空状态中，食欲也好，性欲也罢，都大打折扣。

别说一场货真价实的性爱，就连上一次自慰，他都不记得是什么时候的事情。

此时此刻，在他身下，哈迪斯昂着头，双腿分开，架在他的肩膀上，最隐秘的穴口完全向他敞开，迎接着他猛烈的冲撞。他自己的阴茎已经涨得不能更硬。

其实，最初进去的时候，他还有些担心，因为和那个看起来紧致的穴口比起来，他的尺寸确实有点大。

然而面对他“要不要再扩张一会”、“再等等吧”的询问，哈迪斯翻了个白眼。“进来。”那不耐烦的命令语气令他一下子便想起一个事实——面前的无影至少当过两次帝国皇帝。

所以当尖端埋入穴口，温暖而热情的肠壁紧缚住他，他不得不承认，他的确没什么好犹豫的。

抵达最深处时，哈迪斯松开抓着床单的手，闭上眼睛，似乎在感受这份充实一般。两人的身体无比契合，以至于他们不约而同发出一声叹息，仿佛等待这一刻已经很久。

哈迪斯抬起手臂，搭上他的肩膀，左手用食指抚摸着他右肩上的疤痕。

这道疤有十星厘长，他还是个弓箭手的时候，遭遇魔界花的偷袭，为了活命，他只能用短刀割开锁住喉咙的触手，这是个险招，以至于因力度过大而割伤自己，导致差点因失血过多昏迷。这样的伤痕他全身上下随处可见，都是经年累月的冒险和战斗所带来的“战果”。

哈迪斯的身体则完全不同，或者说他目前使用的身体。

身体相对加雷马男性而言并不高大，甚至称得上有点瘦削，常年包裹在繁复而厚重的大衣下，与饱经风吹日晒的冒险者相比，他的肌肤显得格外白皙，而且也没什么伤痕，毕竟他是个超级厉害的魔法师，绝大多数攻击根本碰不到他。

是的，绝大多数。

绝大多数，并不是全部。

他用指尖摩挲着他胸口肋骨中间的缝隙，一点点向下方探索，这里现在是温暖的，虽然没什么血色，但至少是温暖的，不会从这里看到身后的风景。

“啧。”那个原本抚摸着右肩的手捏了捏他，提醒他回神。“别分心，大英雄，你还没出来呢。”他用视线示意他们还在交合的下半身。

他想，哈迪斯大概是已经看到了那个画面，可似乎一点都不为所动。

微红的脸上除了性爱带来的快乐以外看不出其他情绪。

他到底怎么想的？

和杀死自己的家伙做爱？

难以置信。

大概是见他依然没有任何动作，哈迪斯有些不耐烦，他放下原本搭在旅行者身上的胳膊，用手肘支撑自己的上半身，缓缓动了起来。

“你会改变未来吗？”还没回神的家伙突然开口问道。

“改变……哈……什么？”哈迪斯沉溺在活塞运动带来的愉悦之中，他的声音听上去有些迷迷糊糊。

“改变未来。”

“哈……你这方面还真是没什么长进。”他用手指点了点自己全是汗水的太阳穴。“答案不是显而易见吗？”

“啊？”他发出一个疑惑的音节。

“我当然不会改变未来。”

原本以为哈迪斯还会多绕绕弯子嘲笑他，没想到最后的回答干脆得出乎意料。

“为什么？”

“既然你出现在这里，我想未来的我所做出的选择并没有错，为什么我要改变？”他用一种理所当然的语调反问道。

“不过——”无影忽然又拖长了转折词，说道：“如果你不继续，我可能真的要改变我的主意了。”

终于，在哈迪斯的威胁下，他的注意力再度回归到这场性爱之中。

哈迪斯的体内和他自己的相比，温度稍微低一点，这给他带来一种从未有过的奇妙感受，似乎这才是性爱应有的体验。他双手拖着哈迪斯的后腰，一遍遍挺入令人惬意的小穴。没两下他就找到了哈迪斯最为敏感的那个点——因为当他蹭到那个地方，汹涌的愉悦和渴望几乎快要把他淹没。不管有意还是无意，现在的哈迪斯对他已然毫无保留，身体和思维完全向他敞开，欢迎着他。

哈迪斯是他的。

一个念头，或者是一个结论，就这样闪入脑海。

哈迪斯是他的。

不论在亚玛乌罗提，还是在世界碎裂之后。

不论在珂露西亚的大电梯，还是在拉卡提卡大森林。

不论是过去，现在，还是未来。

哈迪斯永远是他的哈迪斯。

他伸出右手，指尖穿过哈迪斯耳畔已经恢复银白色的头发。这一次，他俯下身，主动去亲吻这个一直在等他的人。他希望自己的胡茬不会太痒。

※※※

两周之后，在哈迪斯的协助下，他终于能自如使用召唤术，而不会再被莫名其妙的以太链接困扰。

而哈迪斯也终于将他一直在寻找的蓝色水晶放在他手心里。

“你从哪里找到的？”他从床上立刻弹了起来，左手翻来覆去反复查看这个和插图画得一模一样的水晶。

“你以为我是谁？”哈迪斯靠着墙壁，环抱着胳膊，一边剥着葡萄皮，一边用嘲笑的语气问道，“不过这个对你来说难度确实不小，这玩意曾经是第一世界的东西，但现在这个时间点，它并不在第一世界。有人把它丢到了虚无界，我也费了不少功夫。”

他抱着哈迪斯就往床上扔，不顾怀里动来动去的挣扎，他把不安分的双手死死钳住，用身体把人禁锢在自己身下。他探着脑袋，用亲吻搜寻着哈迪斯的左侧颈部，温热的耳坠掠过他的脸颊，哈迪斯的颈部全都是昨夜欢愉的痕迹。

在哈迪斯不满的瞪视之中，他吃掉了哈迪斯指尖已经剥好皮的葡萄，还舔了舔他沾了葡萄汁的手指。

是时候离开了。

“我能问个有些冒犯的问题吗？”

哈迪斯扬了扬眉毛，示意他继续。

“阿泽姆每次离开的时候，你们会做爱吗？”

哈迪斯似乎来了兴致，他这两周总是被他的问题逗笑。

“为什么这么问？”

“就是好奇而已。”

“答案是不。一般不会。”

“为什么？”

“他说不希望我醒来的时候床上只有我自己一个人——太残忍了。”

他赞同地点了点头：“我也这么想。”

“所以你要离开了。”

“这是个任务。”他试图让自己听起来没那么像拔屌无情的混蛋，虽然他知道这无济于事。“我必须完成。不过……如果任务顺利，也许我还会回到这里。”

正如他们在珂露西亚岛的海岸边相遇，他们也在这里分别。

没有鲜花，没有亲吻，也没有拥抱，他们只是沿着海岸线并肩走着。直到他看到租来的那只阿马罗在前方扑腾着翅膀，迎着夕阳向他跑来，还发出一阵阵兴奋的呜呜声，他回过头为那个未来的——亦或是过去的自己叮嘱道：

“对过去的那个我下手轻点。贪婪突袭真的很疼。”

“别担心我的演技，大英雄。”

“还有一个问题。”他跨上了阿马罗，在哈迪斯转身准备离开时，他问：“在此之前，你碰到过未来的我吗？”

哈迪斯停下了脚步，他回过头，反问：“你不是说未来是不能泄露吗？”他耸了耸肩，抬起右手，漫不经心地摆了摆，“这次你自己找答案吧。”

FIN

20201018


End file.
